l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hantei Daisetsu
Hantei Daisetsu was the Imperial prince, son of Hantei the Thirty-Eighth and Hantei Hochiahime. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer One of his siblings was the Crown Prince, Hantei Sotorii. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander Seppun Sanosuke was appointed as his personal yōjimbō. Heart of the Garden, by Edward Bolme Appearance and Demeanor Daisetsu dressed somewhat casually, and his unbound hair cascaded around his shoulders and down his back in a lavish display. His hair would all be cut off shortly after his gempuku, to maintain the traditions of the Imperial families regarding the length and style of men's hair. Prominent samurai such as the Emerald Champion Doji Satsume saw Daisetsu as too weak to become the next Emperor. In the Palace of the Emerald Champion Lion - Crane Conflict In 1123 the Lion and Crane Clans were in conflict for the contested control of the Osari Plains. The Crown Prince was in favor of officially ignoring the issue altogether, and allowing the two clans to settle it on the battlefield. Daisetsu was not entirely in favor of the idea. Meishōdō Iuchi Shahai was sent to the Forbidden City to teach the secret meishōdō magic to the Hidden Guard. Filled with grief for being forced to break her oaths, Shahai had decided to kill herself if not for the timely appearance of Daisetsu who convinced her to endure. The couple began to meet frequently each other Imperial Gifts, by Robert Denton III and to exchange romantic letters. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 101 Imperial Abdication Hantei Sotorii was arrogant and willful, even cruel at times. There was also a darkness within him, a shadow cast across his soul. The Emperor believed that Sotorii was not ready to sit on the throne, and that he never would be. After pondering the matter with the Emerald Champion Akodo Toturi, the Emperor declared in an Imperial Edict that his younger son, Daisetsu, would be his heir, rather than Sotorii. An old man, of failing health, the Emperor was expected to abdicate and retire soon, passing the throne to his heir. Since Daisetsu was not yet of age, he would ascend as Emperor under the guidance of a regent, the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju. Tiger Stalks His Prey, by D. G. Laderoute His father's decision had been fueled by the duel between Daisetsu and his older brother. Daisetsu was championed by his friend, Bayushi Dairu, son of the Scorpion Champion. Children of the Empire Part I, by D. G. Laderoute Sotorii did not accept Dairu's victory, and he performed a dishonorable behaviour in front of prominent samurai such as his father or the Emerald Champion Doji Satsume. Children of the Empire Part II, by D. G. Laderoute Hantei's Death Shortly after Daisetsu knew his father's death, Shahai reported her encounter with the Crown Prince, which interrupted Sotorii's seppuku. She eventually discovered the truth about the Hantei's death, who had been killed by Sotorii's hand. Daisetsu confronted Sotorii, and in the ensuing fight Shahai slightly wounded the Crown Prince. Daisetsu aided her to escape from the guards and swore to accompany her during her forced exile. Red Petals Scatter, by Robert Denton Punishment for striking the Hantei was outright execution. Wind Through Falling Leaves, by Lisa Farrell When they were fleeing, Togashi Mitsu found them, telling that his Lord Togashi Yokuni, who was a renowned seer, had sent him to aid the Prince. Two Swords Fall from Heaven, by Marie Brennan Crow Prince Unbeknown by Daisetsu, shortly after he fled from the capital, the edict issued by his father before his death was announced in the Imperial Court. Daisetsu was publicly proclaimed as his rightful heir, and Bayushi Shoju was appointed as the Imperial Regent until Daisetsu came to age. The late Emperor had chosen his younger son over Sotorii, who would retire to a monastery. Wind Through Falling Leaves, by Lisa Farrell The Imperial Court presumed Daisetsu had been kidnapped by Shahai. The Cornered Lion, Part I, by Robert Denton III External Links * Hantei Daisetsu (The Children of Heaven) Category:Imperial Families Members (TCG)